prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC02
is the 2nd episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure''!, the 2nd episode of Glitter Force, and the 391st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode shows Hino Akane's first transformation into Cure Sunny. The English title from Glitter Force is "Kelsey Gets A Makeover". Synopsis Convinced that Akane would make a good Pretty Cure, Miyuki sets out and tries to get her to join. Akane refuses in order to focus on volleyball but soon hits a slump. Summary After her transformation into Cure Happy, Miyuki is now officially a Pretty Cure. Candy tells her that there are a total of five Cures, causing Miyuki to fall backwards and hit her head from excitement. With that she decides to begin searching for the rest of her team. At home, Candy teaches Miyuki more about Märchenland. But she soon feels hungry, and with the aid of the Decor Décor they obtained earlier, a large strawberry appears for her to munch on. During Gym Class, Miyuki gets distracted thinking about her fellow teammates when she decides that the kind-hearted Yayoi and the energetic Akane would be perfect. She decides to tell them but they don't understand her as Candy helplessly watches from behind nearby bushes. She throws herself at Miyuki and tells her to go elsewhere, and once in private she warns her "not everyone can become Pretty Cure". So she should be more careful, however, Miyuki still thinks they would be good choices. Later, Akane approaches Miyuki to tell her that she is refusing her request. She is too busy with volleyball right now and needs to focus on it. While disappointed, Miyuki does accept her wishes and decides to support her, showing up for her practice later that day. She watches as Akane appears to be doing poorly, causing everyone concern as two girls near Miyuki begin doubting Akane, wondering if she really is the ace of the team and how the current ace, Yuka is way better. Miyuki looks back towards Akane to see how frustrated she is. After school, Miyuki sees Akane working hard underneath the upcoming bridge. Believing Akane is upset and crying she rushes to her side to check on her. Akane refuses, claiming that she isn't sad but Miyuki offers to continue supporting her regardless and decides to help her train. The following day Miyuki shows up to support Akane again during another practice. Just as Akane delivers powerful serves at the opposing team, Wolfrun appears to collect Bad Energy and causes everyone to fall into despair and causing Akane to lose consciousness. Miyuki changes into Cure Happy when Wolfrun creates a giant volleyball Akanbe to go after her. Unable to fight properly, Cure Happy is in a pinch when Akane wakes up. She sees Happy and realizes she is Miyuki, and quickly comes to her aid by protecting her. Suddenly, something awakens and she gains her own Smile Pact, transforming into Cure Sunny. With her strength and desire to help, Sunny easily defeats the Akanbe by using Sunny Fire, saving another Cure Decor piece. Wolfrun takes off and things return to normal and the girls change back. Miyuki expresses delight that Akane will be a Pretty Cure with her and a bond between the two girls begins to form. Major Events *Miyuki discovers the powers of the Cure Decor to assist Candy. *Miyuki attempts to recruit Akane and Yayoi into Pretty Cure. *Akane's desire to protect Miyuki leads to the awakening of her power, allowing her to become Cure Sunny and access her personal move, Sunny Fire. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 * Kise Yayoi * Midorikawa Nao * Aoki Reika Trivia *Both the cheer song (played when Akane plays volleyball) and the theme of Chypre and Coffret (played when Candy is eating a giant strawberry summoned by the Smile Pact) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! were played during this episode. *Akane mistakenly calls Pretty Cure "kiripura" when rejecting Miyuki's offer, and later as "kyuapuri" just before she transforms. She also mistakes Candy's ending phrase "~kuru" to be part of a complete sentence. *This episode coincidentally aired on Tano Asami (the voice actress for Cure Sunny)'s birthday. Edits in Glitter Force *When Emily and Candy bow to each other, the dub explains it as a traditional greeting in Jubiland (Märchenland). In the original, they bow because it's a custom greeting in Japan. *Yuka, Akane's rival in volleyball, is renamed Jasmine. *Glitter Sunny calls her attack Fire Spike instead of Sparkle Fire. This doesn't happen again. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!